


You're a Smart One

by Yourpeachteaprincess



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), martinski - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourpeachteaprincess/pseuds/Yourpeachteaprincess
Summary: Prompt: "Stiles, you're so smart I could kiss you!" - Anon





	

They didn't know what they were doing. Did they ever, when faced with a new supernatural threat, know what they were doing? One thing was for certain... neither Stiles or Lydia had a plan. Nor did they know anything about the opponents and how they worked. As Stiles had put it earlier, they were royally fucked. Said dark haired boy paced up and down his bedroom, chewing on the pad of his thumb as he went. The redhead sat slumped on the mattress, forest green irises following the boy's scattering movements with growing anticipation and irritation.

"Stiles, do you want to burn a hole in the ground with all your pacing?" Lydia snapped, wringing her own hands together. The young man stopped short, offering her an apologetic smile. Ordinarily Stiles would have snapped back with a witty remark, but he knew they only reason she was acting like this, was because this was her way of coping with being on the edge.

"Any ideas popped up in that genius head of yours?" He questioned with a weak chuckle, tapping her temple lightly with his index finger as he plopped down next to her on the bed. Lydia remained silent, shaking her head slightly so her fiery curls swung with the movement, lips pursed in deep thought. Heaving out a sigh, the boy with raven tresses allowed his upper body to flop down fully onto the duvet, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes in exasperation. The heavy movement brought the banshee out of her trance, shifting her gaze to scan over his lying, though tense form.

"What you thinking?" The girl inquired, joining him by gently lowering her torso down to lie next to the plaid clad man.

"That we have never been this clueless before and that I have no idea how to get us out of this." He spoke, voice muffled through his hands that still clutched his face. Lydia nodded, though knowing he couldn't see her physical agreement.

"You're not the only one. We've beaten crazed alphas, kanimas, darachs, a pack of alphas, nogitsunes, and God knows what else. Why are these killings so hard to decipher?" She mused, more to ponder herself then to inform the mole dusted boy who groaned in frustration next to her.

"I don't know." Stiles admitted, finally bringing his hands back down to lay on his stomach. "They make it so much harder as we go. Like bosses on video-games. I don't remember agreeing to this." He grumbled bitterly, brows furrowing. Letting a little snicker leak past her lips, the girl stared up at the ceiling.

"None of us did Stiles. But whether you asked for it or not, Beacon Hills needs us."

"Yeah well," The young man mumbles, staring at the ceiling with her. "they might need us, but what I need is to get into the minds of the killers, really see where they're coming from, you know?" He began to ramble, his strawberry blonde companion frowning at his strange statement.

"Maybe if we just, really think about their motive, why someone would drain bodies of blood, for a ritual perhaps? A ritual where you need the blood of six virgins and a cat, red wine in a goblet so you can call out to your satanic demon master by drinking the blood of the innocent-"

"Wait, drain?" Lydia interrupted, shifting her head to narrow her eyes at the muttering boy.

"Yeah all the bodies found were completely void of blood. Maybe it is a ritual you know, darachs making a comeback. Maybe they feel like they didn't impact us enough." He bitterly pondered, whiskey orbs still towards the sky. Lydia's brain began to race, information piecing together from this one statement, propping herself up on to her elbows to properly scowl in thought.

"Oh my God." She whispered when it finally clicked into place, emerald eyes widening as she sat up fully, jumping to her feet.

"What?" Stiles queried, baffled at her sudden movement and pulling himself up to sit and watch her walking. "Hey, look who's pacing now." He snorted, teasing the girl with a fond smirk.

"The bodies, the bodies, did they have any marks on them? Like puncture wounds?" She questioned, ignoring his joking around, prompting him with her gesturing arms.

"Melissa said the bodies they had checked so far were pricked, perfect incisions." He informed her, sat ignorant to the thoughts that shot through the girls brain.

"Oh my- Stiles!" She exclaimed, voice growing in volume, tone brightening by the second along with her eyes that latched onto his own. "Stiles, you're so smart I could kiss you!" She announced giddily, excitement of actually getting somewhere buzzing around her petite form.

"I-a-well, um I don't really know what I said but, um-" He flailed, cheeks burning as blush crept across his pale skin. Realization of what she just uttered sobered up the banshee, mouth clamping shut in embarrassment as her own cheeks rouged. Kiss him? Now that was a statement if there ever was one.

"Vampires." She blurted out to fill the growing tension.

"Excuse me?" Stiles fired back, cocking a dark brow in her direction.

"The creatures, draining the blood. They're vampires." Lydia shared, now feeling more then a little ridiculous by her deduction.

" _Vampires_?" He questioned skeptically. "Oh come one Lyds, you're not back into Twilight, are you?" He groaned mockingly. "Because I don't think I can stand Edward Cullen obsessed Lydia. It's modern day Martin, it was not depicted as a healthy relationship. Unless you were more of a Jacob fan. He wasn't much better."

"What? No, shut up you doofus." She tutted, slapping his arm lightly to be rewarded with a crooked grin.

"Just, think about it. They're drained of blood, every body unscathed except a precise incision. Fangs, maybe? They're random killings, not done for _'sport'_ but for food. If looking for _'food'_ , a pattern between the victims wouldn't exist." She reasoned, taking a step closer to the brunette young man. Stiles rose both eyebrows, but didn't object.

"Well... Scott is a werewolf so what the hell do I know? Why wouldn't there be blood sucking creatures of the night." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Its the best we've got. I guess we consult the bestiary and then Deaton. That guy has got to know something at least." Stiles proposed, the redhead nodding earnestly, slightly smug at his automatic acceptance.

As he moved to grab a hoodie, the girl interjected him, the boy cut short with a bewildered look. Before she could mull over it a second longer, the strawberry blonde stood on her tip toes to place a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth, touch as light as butterfly wings. The dark haired man's heart soared, breath quickening at the affectionate touch. The moment hung in silence, Lydia still a hairsbreadth away from his almost quivering lips.

"I told you." She breathed out against him, her breath washing over his red hot cheek, every hair standing on end. Before he could retort, react or even blink, the banshee had turned on her heel, snatching her bag from the bedroom floor to exit the room, floral skirt swinging and auburn waves bouncing as she went. And Stiles was still frozen.

"Come on Stilinski, we have a town to save." She called out. If Stiles didn't know any better, he would have said he could her laughter in her voice. Yanking the hoodie down over his head, he shoved his arms through it to pluck his car keys off of the desk to fumble after her. What a cruel, cruel woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn't been here in ages... But I'm back! Finally finding time to write some more. This was prompted by a lovely anon so thank you very much! 
> 
> Just a quick one shot, just to get the ball rolling again. Don't even ask about the villain choice, I was lost for ideas so I thought it would be a curve ball. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
